Crux Kouga
Crux Kouga is the leader of the Dark Guild Shadow Remnants, and the main antagonist of Fairy Tail: Dawn. Appearance Crux appears as a young, teenage man with soft facial features, a somewhat feminine look and a slightly ovular facial structure. His most distinctive feature is his long, flowing black hair that is kept tied in a single ponytail, but with locks being split apart and falling onto various parts of his body. This is complimented with his light blue eyes and calm, kind facial expressions. He is normally seen in an attire of the higher-class. It consists of a large black robe stitched with golden lining, a large red ribbon tied around his waist, a pair of tights underneath, a pair of black shoes and a silver star-shaped pendant dangling near his stomach with a long necklace. Personality and Traits Quite the ladies' man, Crux charms every woman he sees, who in turn give him gifts. He is quite handsome, and approaches most situations hoping to meet or impress any pretty girls nearby. He takes almost every opportunity to hit on Vivian Starrkewolfe, much to her embarrassment; especially with the nicknames he gives her; this has earned him the ire of Jason LaHote, who he considers his archenemy. He is also kind to children; refusing to harm them in any way—the best example of this kindness is in his older brother-like relationship with Giselle Alcide. He usually maintains a calm and quiet demeanor around most people, pretending to be harmless as a 'wandering mage'. He claims to hate fighting and prefers to avoid conflict. This, however, is simply a guise to his true nature. When people see through it, he shows his true colours as selfish and manipulative; destroying other people's lives and twisting their beliefs for his own gain. He has no qualms with killing those who get in his way, and doesn't seem to show any kind of remorse for his actions; though admittedly, he holds a major soft spot for his guild and even Vivian. In battle, Crux takes every opportunity to upset others by mocking them, deliberately provoking them, or even bringing up and prodding at a sensitive topic; all for his own enjoyment. Despite this, he will not let this sadistic side overpower his own beliefs—meaning he knows when to stop when things go too far. History Equipment Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Crux is highly talented in regards to dual-wielding his twin swords- he favours a far more aggressive style: he is constantly on the offensive, and refuses to utilize any defensive moves in favour of speed and strength; he can counter many of Jason LaHote's Hundred One-Sword Style techniques with a powerful extended combo of his own, even creating a ring of damage just by twirling his swords in a circle. Magical Abilities Magic Heavenly Body Magic Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): Heavenly Body Magic is a Magic based around astronomical objects such as meteors, stars and black holes. Crux generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his own body and uses it against the enemy. *'Armure Lumiere' (アームー ルミー, Amu Rumi): So far, this is the only spell that Crux has been using. From his arms, he can project triangular light shields, and he can also project an energy globe that completely surrounds him, protecting him from any attacks. However, this barrier completely drains Crux's magical power in approximately 5 minutes. Crux himself can attack through this barrier, including throw a sword made of light. Armure Lumiere can also be used to form a massive light spike, which is even able to stab through another lightwave barrier. *'God Slash' (斬神, Zanshin): Crux summons an extremely powerful 30–40 km sword composed from light massive enough to deflect even Vivian's Solar Dragon's Roar by stabbing it in the "eye" of the spiraling torrent. This is Crux's most commonly utilized ability and his signature technique, often used when he is "holding back". This blade is weightless, and Crux can swing it around at incredible speeds, which is his most common strategy to rid himself of any threat. He can compress it into a singular regular-sized broadsword which he uses for close combat. In any form, the sword is incomprehensibly sharp, able to slice clean through almost anything it touches so long as Crux wills it to. *'Lotus Luster' (蓮華, ''Renka''): Crux amasses stray magical energy in the vicinity upon God Slash as well as his own magical power, which is further enhanced by his inherent magical power, causing a unique reaction with each other, forcing the magical energy to expand, extending into the form of a gigantic feather of white light before solidifying, gaining overwhelming cutting power. In an instant, Crux unleashes a series of seven consecutive blows; slashing through his opponent several times from different angles at incomprehensible speeds, with each slash causing a fiery explosion, before blasting through them. *'Galaxian Explosion' (銀河爆砕): Crux concentrates massive amounts of light into a single point, at the same time that images of planets and galaxies start appearing around the fighting arena, Crux then proceeds to insert these energies inside the victim in a rapid motion and letting them go off at the same time, provoking the obliteration of the enemy from the inside out in a very violent manner, sometimes propelling the victim into the air or anything in the vicinity by the sheer force of the blast. The force of the blast is enough to pulverize any magical weapons and armour, as well as eradicate any magical auras. One thing to note is that this move is similar to Vivian's Photon Burst, although Crux's moves does not leave him in a exhausted state. To the on-looker and also the victim the move would appear as if a myriad of planets and galaxies came crashing into them provoking a massive galactic explosion. *'Folgore Renaissance' (フォルゴレ・ルネサンス, Forugore Runesansu): Crux's signature technique, where he collects stray magical particles in the atmosphere and converges them on his arm; suddenly, he converts the particles into that of the light element and moulds them into a cross-shaped disc of golden light, which he then suddenly throws at the foe like a discus. Folgore Renaissance is a powerful technique with great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. It is a magical energy collection attack and thus becomes far more powerful the later it's used, and it is Crux's most powerful attack. It is most useful when activated towards the end of a battle between high-level opponents, since the area will be saturated with excess energy from their attacks. It is a recycling of the magical particles just used and spread over the battlefield. Therefore, even though Crux has been exhausted from magical energy, the spell can still be invoked. Crux sometimes calls this technique Shining Onslaught (炯然躍進(シャイニング・オンスロート) , "Shainingu Onsurōto"). Illusion Magic Illusion Magic (幻影魔法, Genei Mahō): A form of Magic that revolves around the use of illusions, allowing Crux to create illusions that deceive even respectable Mages such as Wizard Saints and Magic Council Captains. Crux can also determine who sees and hears the illusions and who doesn't. However, Illusion Magic makes his condition even worse, so it is very rare that he utilizes it. *'Another Dimension' (異界次元, Bekkokukan): Crux bends space and time itself (which is actually an illusion), provoking a rift or a passageway to a different dimension, intending to push and trap his opponents inside to wander forever after he has utilized the technique. An added fact about this particular move is that Crux can launch this at great distances, coupled with a very vivid illusion of himself, Crux thwarts the opponent into believing that he is in the given location performing the move, when in reality he might be miles away from the actual fighting ground. An interesting thing to note that Another Dimension only lasts for five minutes. *'Demon Emperor Fist' (幻朧魔皇拳, Genrōmaōken): This move directly strikes the opponents' brain. The weak version can paralyze the opponent's nervous system for a few minutes, rendering them immobile and ultimately open to any attack. The more powerful version allows Crux to strike into the mind of his opponents, allowing him to "brainwash" the opponent into doing him bidding and even make them go against their most precious assets. The effects of the power will only wear off if the victim complies with the brainwashed mission that Nanaya gave them when applying this move, in other words, if the person was sent to kill someone, that person will go back to their original self once they had committed the action of killing. Reflector Reflector (屈折 Rifurekutā lit. Refraction): Reflector has the ability to reflect, distort and twist all matter of objects, save for living things like humans. Reflector can affect both material things, such as metal,and airy entities, such as air and light. Such Magic possesses both great offensive and defensive capabilities: by refracting air, Crux is capable of generating highly-destructive flying slashes of various size, which possess great cutting power. By twisting anything entering the immediate area surrounding him, Crux becomes virtually immune to attacks, be them physical or Magical in nature, with every incoming spell or melee assault having its trajectory moved in order to avoid striking Crux, who can even send them back at his foes. By refracting light, the user is even capable of generating illusions, going as far as to twist reality itself in the eyes of his opponents. Reflector can also be used in conjunction with other forms of Magic: by employing it alongside Light Magic, Crux is able to surpass any reflecting power by reflecting back the spell he had casted from all of his opponent's sides; and he is capable of reducing by refraction the range of many magics, even some notable in their ability to nullify any other form of Magic, and then assaulting him with Light Magic. *'Distort Blade': By twisting the air, Crux is capable of generating ethereal slashes which he can send flying at his opponents. Both their size and the numbers of generated blades can be greatly varied, ranging from barrages of small attacks to single, devastating cutting moves which he generates by waving his hands, and which are strong enough to effortlessly slice through solid stone buildings, cleanly bifurcating them. *'Distort Shield': Crux's ability to twist everything makes him very hard to hit, as he can freely distort any incoming attack to negate their effects, even turning them against the very same opponents who employed them in the first place. He is capable of reflexively activating this defensive power of him even while asleep. *'Spiral Pain' (スパイラルぺイン Supairaru Pein): A powerful spell which Crux initiates by swiping one of his arms before himself, the index finger stretched, and the others bent, as if he was pointing to something. This prompts the intended target, located some meters away from Crux himself, to be caught within a vortex of distorted air, which inflicts heavy damage upon them, seemingly striking them with incredible brute force, covering them in bruises and shattering armours. *'Invisibility': Crux refracts the light around him, becoming invisible and at the same time being shown capable of levitating in midair, appearing and disappearing as though as he was teleporting. Relationships Trivia